


Used to it

by That_is_right



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Tony has Iron-Man underpants, Because of Reasons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, JARVIS just wants his boys to be happy, Loki has a heart, M/M, Movie Night, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, same tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Sunday is movie night for Tony and Loki. Until, of course, the power goes out. Whatever could have caused this?





	Used to it

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first published work, and let me tell you, I am a nervous boi. Let me know what you think!!

Sunday night was a sacred night in the tower, but not for the reasons that one might think. For Tony and Loki, Sunday was movie night. And nothing (except perhaps the end of the world) would disrupt movie night. Pepper had gotten used to the fact that Tony was never ever up before noon on a Monday, and honestly, her annoyance at the fact was greatly outweighed by her happiness that Tony was finally spending time with someone other than the bots.

Initially, Tony had used movie night as an excuse to force Loki to catch up on all the classics, you know, Jurassic Park, Terminator, Shrek, the classics. As time went on, Loki made fewer and fewer looks of confusion at Tony’s pop-culture references, and he even began participating in them, when he felt like it. Tony studiously ignored the comments that he was corrupting Loki.

For the first few weeks of movie night, Tony and Loki started out about as far from each other on the couch as they could manage. As time went on, that gap slowly decreased, and before they knew what was happening, it had become normal for Loki to lie with his head in Tony’s lap so that Tony could play with his hair.

Of course, the first time that had happened, Clint decided it was the perfect time to burst in and shatter the moment. But, it seemed that even merciless teasing from Clint wasn’t enough to keep them from their strangely ‘touchy-feely’ habits, and it only took them a couple of weeks to migrate from opposite ends of the couch back to having Loki’s head in Tony’s lap. They’d gone past platonic without even realising it.

And so, movie night became sacred. Tony tried not to think too much about how carding his fingers through Loki’s hair was the only thing that managed to calm him from a serious panic attack, and Loki tried not to think too much about the fact that Sunday was the only night of the week that he slept without nightmares.

And so they danced around what movie night had really turned into. For months. Movie night happened, they woke in the morning, usually wrapped around one another on the couch, and they both slipped out of the living room like nothing had happened. They danced around one another for the rest of the week, until Sunday evening, when the cycle repeated itself all over again.

Eventually, a certain artificial intelligence decided that enough was enough, and that it was time for an intervention. Since he couldn’t force the two of them to sit down and acknowledge the fact that there was more going on than they wanted to express, JARVIS had to consider his other options. Which was why, one Sunday evening, Loki and Tony found themselves sitting in the dark after a sudden power outage.

“JARVIS? What’s happening?” Tony called out as everything went black. His hand froze where it sat on Loki’s head, and Loki twisted his head in Tony’s lap to look up at him.

“It appears, sir, that we have had a power outage. Power has been cut to the entire tower.”

“Yes, I got that. Is there a particular reason? Are we being attacked? Invaded? Did someone forget to pay the power bill”

“I do believe Dr. Banner was conducting a rather complicated experiment in his lab, and it seems to have backfired. I am working on restoring power as we speak.”

Tony frowned up at the ceiling. He knew for a fact that they would have felt any sort of explosion large enough to shut of the main and backup power generators, but that was beside the point. JARVIS had been keeping his meddling in Tony’s social life to a suspiciously low level recently. But, if JARVIS was doing what Tony suspected he was doing, then it just meant he got to spend a little bit extra time with a certain God of Mischief, then maybe he’d let it slide. Just this once.

“Oh dear, what if we are unable to finish tonight’s movie? That would be a disaster of unprecedented magnitude!” Loki gasped, bringing his hand to his forehead, in what appeared to be a dramatic swoon.

“Hey, Love Actually is a masterpiece, actually. You just have no taste.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Anthony,” Loki smirked, no real malice in his voice, and Tony just snorted.

“I will have you know that I’m a fantastic judge of movies, and I have fantastic taste.”

“Of course you do, how could I ever doubt you?” Loki asked, voice practically dripping sarcasm.

“Well then, I don’t suppose you want someone with such terrible taste to be anywhere near your godly hair-”

“If you move your hand Anthony I will set this tower alight, with everyone in it.” Loki threatened darkly.

Tony chuckled, resuming the movement of his hand through Loki’s hair. “Anyone ever told you that you can be a bit dramatic?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about,” Loki said, settling back into Tony’s lap. Tony huffed out a quiet laugh, trying not to move anymore than he could help. They sat in silence, neither making any move to do anything about the fact that they were still sitting enveloped in darkness.

“I’ve never been particularly good at just sitting down and not really doing anything, but I think I could get used it.” Tony admitted. Loki hummed in agreement, and shifted a little closer to Tony, settling a hand on his thigh.

Tony kept running his fingers through Loki’s hair gently, scraping along his scalp and trailing along his neck. He even dipped his fingers along Loki’s cheekbone, following the sharp line that he found there. It was too dark to be able to make out much, but Tony continued to stare down at Loki in his lap, alternating between running his fingers through his hair and following the lines of his face.

“I think I could get used to this,” Loki said quietly.

“Yeah?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.”

They stayed that way for quite some time, and Tony didn’t speak again until he noticed Loki’s breathing even out, as though he was about to fall asleep in Tony’s lap.

“If you fall asleep there you’re going to hurt your neck,” Tony said gently. Loki exhaled impatiently. “Come on, let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable.”

“Goodness, Anthony, are you taking me back to your bed?” Loki turned to smirk up at him.

“Well, yes, but not- “ Tony absolutely didn’t splutter. Loki stood up fluidly and held a hand out to him.

“Well, I was rather comfortable, and I would quite like to get some sleep, so stop squawking and get a move on.”

“Yes, right. Let’s do that.” Tony said, taking Loki’s hand and pulling himself up.

Tony decided not to comment on the fact that Loki didn’t let go of him for the walk up to the penthouse, choosing instead to entertain himself by rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin of Loki’s palm.

Loki waved a hand over himself once they made it to Tony’s room, switching his get-up for a pair of long sleeping pants. He slid into Tony’s bed with far too much ease, and Tony could feel his face getting red again. He pulled off his shirt and pants, before remembering which underpants he had decided to wear that day.

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Loki said, staring at the bright yellow and red Iron-Man underpants.

“Hey, just be happy I’m not wearing the Thor ones, that would be weird.”

“Okay, I will give you that one. Now quit stalling, and just get in here.” Loki said, lifting the duvet. Tony hopped onto the bed and settled down, lying to face Loki.

“Hey, uh, I get a lot of nightmares, so if you wake up while I’m having a bad one, JARVIS knows what to do.” Tony said quietly, staring down at his chest. “You don’t need to stick around if it gets bad.”

“You aren’t... you aren’t the only one that gets nightmares, Anthony.” Loki admitted.

“Well, aren’t we a happy bunch,” Tony joked nervously.

“Will you tell me how it ended? The excuse for a masterpiece we were watching earlier?” Loki asked, and Tony could have kissed him, he was so glad for a topic change.

And that’s the story of the time that Tony found himself wrapped in the cool limbs of the God of Mischief, explaining the ending of Love Actually as they drifted off together.

That, Tony thought, was something he could definitely get used to.


End file.
